I Shot For The Sky
by Emma.Jean.Scott
Summary: The short story of Sam and Mikaela's break up, before DOTM, after ROTF. Read and Review- Please, no flame for supporting Mikaela.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't know where I'm at__, __I'm standing at the back__, __and I'm tired of waiting. Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing. Not ready to let go_, '_cause then I'd never know__ w__hat I could be missing. But I'm missing way too much__, __so when do I give up what I've been wishing for. I shot for the sky__, __I'm stuck on the ground__, s__o why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?__I never know why it's coming down, down, down. I shot for the sky__, __I'm stuck on the ground,__so why do I try, I know I'm gonna to fall down. I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?__Oh it's coming down, down, down._

It was time. Time for what she's been building up her courage for. What she's been thinking about for days. But she wanted more- more time. She didn't want to get off the bike and march up to his room. She didn't want to say the things that have been plaguing her mind. She just wanted more time.

Breathing in, Mikaela finally released her grip on the handles of the motorbike. Swinging her leg over, she slowly started to walk up to the double doors of the campus. Stopping on her heels, her hand wrapped around the handle. Her head lowered to rest on the wooden door, as she gasped for air. Raising her head, she swung open the doors.

It scared her to say "I love you" to Sam before Egypt, scared it'd change the way she felt. In a way, it did. She no longer felt the chemistry they once shared, nor the spark between their lips as they kissed. She remembered back to when Sam was leaving for College.

...

"You're the best thing to ever happen to me," he'd said, his attempt to comfort her from her worries.

"And?" she replied, smiling into his dazzling eyes.

"And I'll do anything for you."

"And?"

"I… adore you." He breathed out

"That's not the word that I want to hear right now." She replied, all of her hopefulness drained from her body. HE had to be the one to say it.

"What are you talking about? It's the same word as the other word."

"It's not the same word." She stated. It wasn't, and even though it wasn't what she wanted to hear right then, it's what she needed. 'Love' should of never came up.

It all seemed to connect well, up until the mention of love. Love's what brought them together, and what finished them.

...

Sam raised his head up from his desk, seeing Mikaela standing in his doorframe. Her head was bowed down, with her eyes focused on her hands, as if in prayer. Her fingers fiddled with each other, entwined in a net of sorrow.

"Hey," he said, standing up and staring down to her hands, before glancing back to her face. "What're you doing here? Is something wrong?"

She had to compose herself and keep her emotions in check- she couldn't break down. Not here, not now. Straightening her posture, she raised her head and flicked her hair out of her face. "_We_'_re_ wrong, Sam." She said, simply.

Sam's mouth dropped slightly, glancing Mikaela up and down, as if this was some sort of nightmare. _God_, he wished this was a nightmare. He couldn't lose her, not Mikaela.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?" he stuttered out, continuing to look her up and down, but never looking into her eyes. "What are you saying? Are you- are you saying we're through? After all the things we done together, all the things we found?" he rushed out, starting to get hysterical near the end.

"Sam…" Mikaela said sighing quietly, breathing out his name. Being with him use to be as easy as breathing, once upon a time. "We aren't working…"

"Well, tell me, then, Mikaela!" Sam replied, starting to raise his voice in frustration. "TELL ME how we aren't working! We discovered an Alien race! We fought to save the world! We-we, we're making this work! We talk on a daily basis!" he shouted, raising his hands.

"OVER the _internet_, Sam!" Mikaela shouted, throwing her hands in the air, mimicking Sam perfectly. "We _never_ see each other, and you _never_ even try to ask me about my life anymore! All you care about is yourself and the Autobots!" she shouted, maybe too loud as people started to walk by the open door,

"God DAMN it, Mikaela! Bee's like family to me!" Sam shouted uncaring that people were listening.

"I know, I get that," Mikaela said, quieter yet still hysterically. "But you have _nothing_ to do with them anymore, Sam! They're off with N.E.S.T and _YOU'RE_ in College! Your worlds don't mesh anymore! And _you_ are pushing everyone away- don't you wonder why Leo asked to move rooms and why your mom only calls once every two weeks? It's because you're _uncaring_!" she started to shout again.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS!" Sam fumed, sending his fist down onto his desk, making a splintering sound.

"WHY NOT? I mean, YOU bring my dad into our arguments, and you still haven't got over the fact I had a record! WELL GUESS WHAT, AT LEAST IT WAS FOR STICKING UP FOR MY FAMILY! All you've ever done is cause your parents stress, and pretty soon your obsession with the Autobots will drive EVERYONE away, if you hadn't already done that!" Mikaela screeched back to him without thinking.

As soon as she said that, her eyes widened as she threw her hands over her mouth. '_I didn't just say that, I didn't just say that, I didn't just say that…'_

Sam swiped his arm across his desk, sending his ancient computer flying across the room before smashing into a wall, making Mikaela jump and shriek out of shock.

Sam panted heavy as he looked to the floor. "I think… you should leave…"  
>Mikaela went to approach him, her eyes saddened, with her arm stretched out. "Sam-" she started to say apologetically.<p>

"_Now_."

Mikaela gave one more longing look at him before turning to leave the room. As she started to turn around the corner of the doorframe, her hand rested on the wood, as she glanced back at him. "I didn't want it to end this way. Not like this…" she said quietly, looking down to her feet.

When he didn't reply, she continued to move down the hall. Her eyes started to well up as she used the sleeve of her denim jacket to wipe away the tears that were forming. Reaching her bike in what appeared to be no time, she sent her foot flying with rage into it, sending it flying several feet back before gravity forced it back to the ground.

Sam looked from the window above, before slowly turning around and sitting on his bed. With his elbows on his knees, his hands held his face up as the tears started to fall from his closed eyelids.

Walking back over to the bike, she stood it up, now scraped from the ground, and drove away. Away from the college. Away from the Autobots. Away from Sam. Away from everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where are you and I'm so sorry,__I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight__. __I need somebody and always__this sick strange darkness__comes creeping on so haunting every time.__And as I stared I counted__webs from all the spiders__, __catching things and eating their insides, like indecision to call you__, __and hear your voice of treason__. __Will you come home and stop this pain tonight__, __stop this pain tonight.__  
><em>_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you).__Don't waste your time on me you're already__the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)_

47, Grainger Road, Southeast Street, Mission City. It was a fairly run-down place, with the wallpaper starting to tear at the seams and the floor constantly creaking, but with cheap rent, Mikaela couldn't complain. When she swung her door open, she chucked her keys down onto the small, fragile wooden table. Looking round, she evaluated her home- a 1 bedroom house, with lightly blue wallpaper, "beach" wood flooring, a old TV set, a mini-bar, an old, worn out sofa and a small kitchen. She couldn't deny- it was definitely an upgrade from her trailer-house. Walking towards the kitchen, she shouted down to the basement, where the over-sized door was left open.

"It didn't happen- some blonde hoe called 'Carly Spencer' was given it." She stated, very 'matter-of-fact' like while she opened the fridge and searched through it, before finding a carton of milk. "Just because she worked with the government, they think she has the faintest idea she knows how to curate cars! It's an insult!" she ranted, pouring her drink.

Engines whirred as wheels moved up a ramp where the staircase should've been. Moving out of the huge doorway was a female-shaped Autobot, dark purple in colour, with a wheel above her head as she "walked" on the other one. The thin robotic body was complex itself, as the middle-half of her body stuck out with her headlight on, and the thousands of metal poles filled-up her shape.

Her optics blinked for a second, before she opened her mouth. "Don't worry, Mikaela- soon you'll find a job. Surely the government would give you a job as something?" she asked, her feminine voice had a robotic twist to it.

Mikaela let out a laugh. "Yeah, you'd think that." She took a sip of her drink before placing the milk back in the fridge and closing it. "I got a medal, though. Me and Sam… sort of avoided eachother. But it was nice to see Judy again," she said smiling at the memory.

…

The flash momentarily blinded her, forcing her to blink multiple times before she started to move again. She turned to her right, smiling at the President as he replied with a polite smile. She had just met the _President_! This was beyond a dream for her! When he reached out his hand, she shook it with such enthusiasm that she was sure his wrist was going to snap.

"Thank you, Mr. President," she said politely and kindly, as she picked up her medal and her box and started to walk away when he turned on his feet.

When she was walking down the hallway, she saw Judy Witwickey, Sam's mom scurrying up the hallway towards Mikaela.

"Mikaela! Mikaela!" she started shouting, as if she was in some sort of club trying to get Mikaela's attention. Mikaela smiled at her, as Judy wrapped her arms around her neck in a crippling hug. "Oh! It's so good to see you again!" she said with joy as she released Mikaela, patting her arms down Mikaela's body to make sure it was really her.

"Hi, Mrs. Witwicky," she replied with a dazzling smile. "I miss visiting you and Mr. Witwicky."

"I know- it's such a shame you and Sam split, you were such a nice couple," she sighed out, slightly turning her head left and right in disproval, when suddenly her eyes caught something. "Oh my god, isn't that a beautiful box!"

Mikaela seemed a bit taken back- not by the fact she just blurted out something random, but by the fact she was more interested in the box than the meal itself. "Erm, yeah. It's really…. One of a kind." She replied, looking for words.

Judy smiled at her before saying "Oh, well it was lovely seeing you again! But I gotta go- I'm going to miss Sammy getting the medal!" she said, before continuing to scurry down the hallway.

…

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Mikaela's eyes dropped as she looked to the ground.

Chromia's body started whirring when she moved closer to Mikaela. "You miss him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. While she and the other Autobots didn't completely understand human emotions and attachments, they were quick to notice things they knew about- in this case, it was regret, sadness, loss. Chromia knew well of loss, after all her sisters were killed.

Sighing, Mikaela looked up at Chromia's face, which somehow seemed to remain as innocent as Bumblebee's, but graceful like a model. Letting out a weak smile, she walked off away from Chromia. "It's too late for that now."

Speeding forwards, Chromia cut her off before she could take another step.

"Mikaela…" she said sternly, yet her voice dripped with care.

Biting her lip, Mikaela looked back to the floor. She always seemed to be looking at the floor, now- it sort of comforted her, as she didn't have to face what she didn't want to. Sniffing, she looked into Chromia's optics. "Yes." She simply said. "Yes, I miss him. It's hard to breathe without him. It feels like he has actually died."

Chromia lifted one of her long, slim fingers under Mikaela's chin and raised it up so she could fully see her face. "But he hasn't, Mikaela, and even though this loss has hit you hard, you must march on. Nothing is accomplished by sitting around. No matter how much you've lost". 

Mikaela raised her arms up while Chromia stooped her head so Mikaela's hands could touch her cheeks. "At least you still have your sisters with you. Your sparks' was joined together again. It's only a matter of time before Ratchet will create new bodies for them. While Sam's gone for good."

Chromia moved her hands and grabbed Mikaela's, who's were tiny in comparison, and move them slowly down to in front of Mikaela's left breast, and letting them rest there. "He's only gone if you let him be."

Her eye's started to fill with salty water, prompting Mikaela to dab at the water before it started to run down her face. Chromia continued talking, saying "If you truly love him, why did you tell him you no longer did?"

Mikaela let out a quick chuckle. "Because I was stupid, and couldn't see what I had and what we had. I thought it was gone, but it wasn't, and I can't take anything I said back." Mikaela sniffed, as she started to shake. Unusual mother instincts took over Chromia as she pulled Mikaela into her, embracing her in a light hug, careful not to crush her. Sniffing again, Mikaela continued. "Chromia, you don't need to stay- I don't need protection or a guardian. No Decepticons will come after me; I'm the EX-Girlfriend." She said, forcing out the word "Ex".

Sighing, Chromia tilted her head so her chin lightly rested on Mikaela's head. "Well, I'm no good to the Autobots- I'm 1/3 out of what I once was. And to be honest?" she said solemnly. "You're the only sort of friend I've ever had." This made Mikaela smile a bit before replying "That's sort of sad- that you chose me of all people to be your only friend." This caused a mechanical sort of chuckle from Chromia, which only made Mikaela chuckle in return.


End file.
